


In unum congesserat

by ladymarina



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymarina/pseuds/ladymarina
Summary: What if Sephiroth and Cloud were one in the same.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Sephiroth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In unum congesserat

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was in my head and thought it was a really cool Idea.  
> Don't own anything All characters belong to Square Enix. Please no flames just an Idea I wanted to try out.

There was news that Sephiroth had been spotted. Cloud,Barret,Vincent and Cid went to check out the where abouts of this rumor.  
They would begone for a little bit. Tifa was low in stock for the bar and had to get groceries and restock the bar. The children would be in school so this is the best time to go. While on her way there she had a feeling she was being watched.  
It was a 4 mile drive to the outskirts of Midgar so she had time to reflect on things. Even while driving she was hoping they wouldn't find anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Cloud and company discovered that indeed Sephiroth was alive from reports  
From the W.R.O they had images of him.  
They traveled a little bit further and discovered a hideout. It looked as though he wasn't there for quit sometime. But what scared them all to death was what was written over the walls . It was Tifaa name. She was in danger  
, The group of hero's ran to get back to Cid's ship as fast as the could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tifa hates the drive to the nearest factory in order to replenish her stock for tonights opening of the bar.  
She nearly makes it there when he appears. She shakes her head as she can't believe what she seeing l. In the middle of the road was Sephiroth....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew she would have to fight so she stopped the truck. Hatred igniting within her soul, that she thought she had put to rest.  
They fight was short lived as he kept dodging her attacks. She thinks to herself he has not said a word or even has tried to attack me ..

Eventually he has her pinned to the wall effortlessly. She looks at his eyes and realise there The color blue...

**Author's Note:**

> I was really nervous to write this... But ai gave it a try. 
> 
> If any one has any Ideas to further use this idea let me know.  
> Thanks


End file.
